Not Exactly According to plan
by RaspberriFondue
Summary: Usui and Misaki were childhood friends, but when Usui's Dad died, his family moved away, but before he left, he promised Misaki that they would look for each other when they get older. Now, Usui has a different last name and is a famous Popstar. He then starts his quest to look for Misaki, but has Misaki forgotten all about him and the promise?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm RaspberriFondue!**

 **This is my first fanfic so its probably not very good, but please read anyway.**

 **I hope you enjoy this cuz I kind of went out on a whim**

 **Depending on the likes/reviews, I may or may not update this**

 **But who cares? :)**

 **Also, ignore the grammatical errors**

* * *

 _Some where in the US, a 20 year old boy stares at a picture. He has blonde hair, green eyes, and it quite tall. The picture is a picture of his childhood friend, his first love, but he wouldn't have dared to tell her that. They were seperated when they were young due to his father's death. He moved to the exact opposite of the country, away from his best friend. They were several thousand miles apart, and it was almost sure that they would never see each other again, but before they left, they made a promise to each other. They promised to find each other again when they grew up, and the boy still hangs on to this promise to this very day. "One day soon..." He said." I will find you one day soon my best friend. I just hope you still remember..."_

* * *

"Aah!"Misaki said while she crashed on her couch. "Graduating college is one of the best things that ever happened to me!"

"Really?"Her friend Shizuko said with a smirk. "One of the best? What are the others?"

"Shizuko..." Sakura (another friend) started."We all know that the best thing that has ever happened to our Misa-chan was when that totally cute boy started crushing on her."

Misaki turned red and promptly threw a pillow at Sakura's face. "SHUT UP SAKURA! YOU KNOW THATS NOT TRUE!"

"So you do agree that he was totally crushing on you?" Sakura replied innocently.

"NO! I mean...AGH! Just shut up please!"Misaki yelled.

"Oh alright." Sakura sighed. "But really, Misa-chan should really get a boyfriend..."

"My god, Shizuko, back me up on this!"Misaki pleaded. Shizuko simply shrugged. "Oh, okay then, if that's the way its gonna be then so be it! LEAVE both of you!"

" Okay okay, Sakura, shut up. Misaki, you cant tell us to leave, we are in OUR apartment." Shizuko said calmly.

"Fine..." Misaki grumbled.

"Sooooo, you are gonna try to get a boyfriend?" Sakura asked puzzled. Misaki got up from her comfy spot on the couch and made her way to the chair where Sakura was sitting. "Uhh, Misaki..."Sakura said quietly."Please don't kill me..."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Shizuko snorted. "You're dead. Would like to voice your will so I can write it down?"

"Calm down both of you!"Misaki sighed."Shizuko, we both know Sakura is insufferable, besides I highly doubt things are going well with her boyfriend. Right Sakura? How are things going with Kuuga?"Misaki asked sweetness.

"Oh it is on!" Sakura yelled.

"Bring it on!" Misaki replied.

"I'm recording this." Shizuko simply replied. Then all the girls burst out laughing.

"Were we actually fighting about having boyfriends?" Shizuko asked.

"I dunno, but I've never seen Misaki act so violent before" Sakura replied

"Why don't we all just drop the topic?" Misaki said.

"Sounds like a plan." Shizuko replied. Misaki picked up the TV remote and walked back to her couch.

"News anyone?" Misaki asked.

"Sure." Sakura replied. "It's not like we have anything else to do" Misaki turned the TV on and flipped to the news channel. 

_"Latest popstar Takumi Walker released his newest album, Only You. The population is swarming all of the local music stores to get a copy of the the USA's latest hit popstar CD! To make things even sweeter, Takumi has publicly announced his autograph even that will be hosted in Chicago this Saturday! How totally amazing and cool is tha-"_

Misaki groaned and turned of the TV. "Did you see how starstruck that reporter was? I mean come on, _entire population? Totally amazing and cool?_ I swear, these people should really get a life. I don't even think it was worded correctly" Sakura and Shizuko glanced at each other. " I mean.. whats so good about popstars? They're all stuck up fools who become sassy while also becoming filthy rich!"

"Misaki..." Shizuko started. " That autograph event is day after tomorrow in our own town. Maybe we should go..." Misaki looked shocked and stared at Shizuko. Then she glanced at Sakura.

"You too?" She asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Kuuga was a childhood friend of Usui's, so I'm going with him to say is going to stay in Kuuga's house for a while. I think he landed now..." Sakura said quietly. Misaki shrugged.

"Oh well, whatever, it can't be helped I guess, I'll come with you guys.

"Really?" Shizuko asked. Misaki shrugged again.

"Like Sakura said, it's not like we have anything else to do."

"Phew!" Sakura gasped. "I thought you were like gonna be all.. Why are yall so stupid?Why can't you be more civilized and not love the stupid popstar because of his songs? We all know he is fraud!"

Misaki sat silently. She blinked couple of times before saying, " I don't sound like that."

"Ha ha ha yes you do" Shizuko replied.

"Okay, whatever, but don't push it. You both know that I actually think that he is a fraud. Im only going because you guys are my friends."

"Ok, Shizuko, enough." Sakura said. "Why don't we all go shopping?"

"Again, why not, its not like we have anything better to do." Misaki said while pulling on a blue sweater.

"Yeah, lets go." Shizuko agreed.

"YAY! Lets go then!" Sakura said while skipping to the front door. Shizuko simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So Misaki..which one looks better? The gold ones or the green ones?" Sakura asked

"Don't ask me! You know that I have absolutely no fashion sense! Ask Shizuko." Misaki said shrugged

"But she's teeeeexting!" Sakura whined.

"What ever, I'm going to take a walk. Ta." Misaki replied walking away.

"Alright, don't get lost Misa!"Sakura said.

"You're not my Mom Sakura."Misaki grumbled as she walked out the doors. Her mind immediatley wandered to the autograph even by Takumi Walker. Misaki didn't like popstars but she hated this Walker dude. HE made her gender become star struck and act stupid. That was a big no no to her since she struggled to become noticed because she was a girl and most girls were "Stupid" when she was younger." Frauds, all popstars are frauds. they're all sassy rich stuck up fools who don't care about society, and this Takumi person, he actually made my friends want to go to his autograph event, what could possibly be so good about him? All popstars are just lazy people who are privileged with money without hard work. Us normal folk have to struggle to make a name for ourselves and you people make us go mooney eyed in like 15 seco-OW!"Misaki hissed. She was so busy talking that she didn't even realize that she was going to bump in to a poor pedestrian.

"I'm really sorry, are you ok? The man asked lending Misaki his hand.

"I'm fine, I'm really sorry though, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." Misaki replied.

"It's quite alright, besides, I wasn't paying attention either."The man said. He was really tall, 5'11 maybe, and he had blonde hair, but his eyes were cloaked in sunglasses.

"Well, I'm really sorry, nice meeting you!" Misaki said as she walk away.

"Bye." The man said. He then took his sunglasses off to reveal green eyes. "That girl looked really familiar." The man thought. "Could she be...no.. Ah seriously, whats gotten into you Takumi? First you crash into a pedestrian and then you think that she might be her? I really need to sleep more." The man walked away silently pondering his encounter.

* * *

 **Im SORRY! Was that a really long first chapter?**

 **This is my first fanfic and I've never really written before.**

 **Please leave a review. I don't mind whether it is good or bad.**

 **I welcome criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got 181 views and 13 reviews! Im so happy! I'm sorry that I didn't update but I kinda published the story at a bad time. I am currently on vacation and I had to venture to the land of absolutley no internet. Therefore, I could not update. I am sorry. A shout out to Winnie Tang. Thank you so much for encouraging me. I will try to update every week or so, but I am pretty busy. Enjoy the second chapter! (It's probably going to be short. Blame the vacation.)**

* * *

Misaki stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. It was Saturday, and all seemed well and peaceful. It was quiet...silent almost...until of course, when Sakura barged into her room. The silence, was shattered.

"MISAKI!" Sakura screamed. "WHADOYATHINKYERDOING!WHYAREYOUNOTUPYET?DIDYOUFORGETWHATTODAYIS?"

"Uhh..."Misaki started somehow understanding Sakura perfectly. "Saturday?...I'm not sure, is it someone's birthday?" Misaki was puzzled. She usually kept track of everything going on, she rarely forgot anything.

"Misaki." Sakura said with an eerie calm. "I am very late. I know you had to work last night since you're trying to get a full fledged job but PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU REMEMBERED WHAT TODAY WAS!"

"Umm..." Misaki racked her brain to try to remember what she had forgotten. "Was it the job interview I got?" Misaki thought. "No, that's tomorrow. The ice cream sale that was going to end soon? No, Sakura and Shizuko went to that yesterday. That man I ran into when we went shopping? No, that doesn't even make sense, but I must admit, he did have lovely manners. You don't see that much these days do you...I really would like to meet hi-NO!" Misaki internally slapped herself.

"Misaki, that guy was a stranger, you cannot think tha- OH! That autograph thingy that that fraud man was going to do!" Misaki said not realizing she had spoken aloud.

"Stranger? What stranger?" Sakura asked. Misaki froze

"Uh oh..."She thought. A bead of sweat rolled down her neck.

" Who? Wait what do you mean, when did this happen? Where did you meet him, why were you thinking of him? Wait could you possibly be in...no Misa-chan couldn't possibly have, no, not possible. MISAKI! Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura yelled. Misaki sweat dropped.

"I knew this was going to happen."Misaki thought while rolling her eyes. " Sakura, I'll tell you later, but first, don't we have an autograph event to go to?"

"Oh My God. We're going to be late. I told Kuuga we're going to be a bit early. Misaki! get ready!" Sakura panicked.

"You only have 20 minutes to get there." Shizuko said walking into Misaki's room. "We need to get there 5 minutes early. The ride there will take 10 minutes and Misaki has to eat breakfast. That should take 2 minutes. Then we need to fill up on gas so another 2 minutes, which means...Misaki has 30 seconds to get changed!"

"Hurry Misaki! I don't want to be a bad girlfriend!" Sakura yelled.

"What happened to the other 30 seconds?" Misaki asked while shooing her friends out of the room so she could change.

"Well, you're talking to me right?" Shizuko said as the door closed.

* * *

At The Autograph Signing Event Thingy

(I don't know what exactly they're called, so it will be called TASET)

* * *

"Oi, Takumi. Wake up!" Kuuga said shaking his childhood friend . " Dude, I know your sleepy but TASET is in 15 minutes and you are asleep on the table. HELLOOO, are you there? HELLOOOOO! Ok then if that's the way you're going to be then fine, WAKIE WAKIE MIMI-CHAN!" An eerie silence fell upon them.

"Don't call me that..."Takumi grumbled as he woke. "You know I hate that name...why did Tora make it up in the first place?" Takumi yawned slowly getting up.

"Sorry Takumi, but you wouldn't have woken up otherwise...Besides, I want you to meet my girlfriend today. She said she would bring her friends and come early."

Takumi looked around the room. " Why did I even agree to do this? It's so stupid. It's just TASET, all I do is write my name on a piece of paper and the girls shriek, faint, die etc."

"I believe your exact words were I have nothing better to do so why not." A unknown voice said. Kuuga turned around.

"Tora!" Kuuga exclaimed. " You came! I thought you were going to sleep in or something."

"Glad to see I'm loved and trusted." Tora muttered. "Good to see you too buddy!"

"What am I? Liver flavored Paparazzi?"Takumi asked walking towards the two.

"Well Mimi-chan, it's kind of hard to miss you when you're face is all over TV and the internet. Your stealing all my fans...No offense though" Tora said with a smile. **/A.N. Tora is also a Popstar/**

"You never had fans in the first place, and don't call me Mimi-chan. It's weird..." Takumi retorted.

Kuuga laughed. "Glad to see we're still getting along." The trio burst out laughing.

"But seriously." Tora said while catching his breath. "Takumi, the line outside is nearly 2 miles long with at least 5 different TV stations. When I tried to get in, the girls started bombarding me. It was all, OMG TORA IGARASHI IS GOING IN TO VISIT TAKUMI WALKER!OH MAH GAWD! ARE YALL CHILDHOOD FRIENDS? OMG NO WAY! IS TASET STARTING EARLY! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I GET TO MEET TWO POPSTARS IN 1 DAY! MY LIFE CANNOT GET ANY BETTER!HEY EVERYONE LOOK! ITS TORA IGARASHI! OMG IS HE GAY? And so on." Kuuga stared in disbelief.

Takumi cleared his throat. " Any chance I can back out? I don't want to do this any more. I'm too young to die.."

"Way to late my dear friend. TASET starts in 5 minutes, would you like to tell me where you want your grave?" Tora asked innocently.

"Tora..."Takumi started with an evil look.

"Sorry, just lightening up the mood" Tora shrugged.

"Ooh, Speaking of 5 minutes, there's my girlfriend and her two friends!" Kuuga said excitedly.

"Girlfriend?" Tora raised an eyebrow. "Kuuga and I mean _our Kuuga_ landed a girlfriend before Takumi and I did? The world had gone mad."

"Oh shut up!" Kuuga retorted.

Takumi turned to look at the three girls coming in. He suddenly froze. "Wasn't that the girl I bumped into the other day?..."

* * *

 **Yay! The second chapter is done! Please ignore all of the grammatical errors or tell me in the review section.**

 **Please leave a review I sincerely appreciate it.**

 **You have no idea how happy it makes me when people review**

 **I'll try to update every week. Ok?**


	3. Chapter 3

I have no excuse for not updating. I'm very sorry. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I FEEL SOOOOOO HORRIBLE! Ok, well I wont be keeping you from reading so read on! 

* * *

Trying to get into the building was very difficult. The 2 mile long line wouldn't stop pestering the 3 girls as they "cut" in line. Most of them would just scream "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BITCHES?I WAITED A WHOLE 17 HOURS TO GET THIS SPOT IN LINE!YOU BETTER NOT THINK THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME CUZ YOUR NOT!" And so on. Misaki didn't really know what to expect. She didn't really like singers after all, she really only just came so that Sakura would spare her all the nagging so when she walked in, she really didnt know what to say. Maybe I should say " Hello! My name is Misaki Ayuzawa! I hate Popstars! Therefore, I do not like you!" Misaki thought. "He, that would be fun, but I'd probably want to make a good impression him so he doesn't think to badly of Sakura..."

"Sakura!" A loud voice said. "Thanks for coming, it means a lot for me!" The trio spun to the left to see Sakura's boyfriend, Kuuga Sakurai running up to them with a smile on his face. "Nice to see you again Shizuko, Misaki!" Kuuga said nodding in their direction.

"Hello to you too Kuuga." Shizuko said.

Misaki turned to look around. The hall was a nice place, but it was hardly a hall. It was more of a clubhouse-ish type building. She then noticed two blonde haired figures sitting on the chairs. "Hmm, so one of them must be Takumi Walker..." Misaki thought with a slight frown. "Wait, doesnt that look like the guy I bumped into that one day? Naw, the world is not that small, I cannot possibly be him...right?"

The two men started walking towards the group. One of them held their hand out.

"I'm Tora Igarashi, though you may already know me since Im all over the internet. I'm a famous singer!" Tora said.

"Whoa..."Misaki thought. "Could this guy get anymore full of himself? She wondered. "Hmmm, never heard of you Tora Igarashi." Misaki simply said back. Tora staggered back.

"Never heard of me? Do you have any idea what that sentence can do to a man's pride? You must not like pop stars, yeah, thats it! I bet you don't know him either!" Tora said pointing to Takumi. Takumi held his hand out.

"Takumi Walker. Its a pleasure to meet you." Takumi said.

"Well, sorry Tora, but this guy I have heard of..." Misaki said. Misaki raised her hand to shake his. "Misaki Ayuzawa, also a pleasure to meet you. Takumi's eyes clouded in confusion but then suddenly cleared. he smiled.

"Nice to know you Misaki!"Takumi said brightly. Tora just stared.

"You see Takumi? I told you that you were becoming way more popular! Stop it! NO one even knows me anymore! STOP!" Tora yelled pouting. Sakura laughed.

"Its nice to meet all of you." She said."I'm Sakura , this is Shizuko, and Misaki has already introduced herself."

"OK! Everyone, lets talk later. TASET is going to start now" Kuuga said enthusiastically.

"UUUUGGGGGHHHH!" Takumi groaned. 

* * *

"TAKU-CHAN! Where are you? I'm tired of playing hide-n-seek. You're too good! It's no fun!" A young girl exclaimed. She had short raven hair, styled in a bob cut. Her amber eyes shined in protest. "COME OUT MIMI-CHAN!" The girl yelled. "IF YOU DON'T, I'M TELLING YOUR DAD THAT IT WAS YOU WHO ATE ALL THE COOKIES IN THE COOKIE JAR!"

A young boy jumped down from a tree. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Don't call me that Misa-chan, you know I hate it." The boy said.

"But Takumi !" The girl started in protest. " You wouldn't have come out of your hiding place if I hadn't called you that, besides, you're to good at this game. It's like you don't want me to find you! Do you hate me?" The girl asked tears welling up in her eyes.

Takumi rolled his eyes and sighed. "No Misaki, I don't hate you so don't cry. I'm not trying to hide from you, it's just that the game requires one of the players to hide. It's not my fault "

Misaki wiped her eyes. "What does requires mean?" She said sniffing. Takumi just laughed, how was she supposed to know? There were only 5 after all.

"I'll tell you later Misa-chan, besides, I figured out where my Mom hides the candy. You want to go eat some?" Takumi said. Misaki just stood there, her eyes shining in disbelief.

"Taku-chan, you ate those cookies just yesterday, now you want to go eat the candy?" Misaki asked puzzled.

"It'll be all right, see?" Takumi held up her hand. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you." With that, the two kids ran of into Takumi's house.

"-kumi-chan! Takumi-chan! Oi stop spacing out Takumi! TASET is almost over! Just 47 more seconds to go!" Kuuga said.

It was loud. There were lots of squealing. There were a bunch of girls. There were a bunch of camera's flashing. It was 3 hours long. Takumi thought that his day could not get any worse. He hated noisy places and face it, when you're a pop star, girls are annoying as well. The Paparazzi are not even worth mentioning. When it was finally over, Takumi walked over to Tora and promptly plopped down onto the sofa.

"Hey Tora..." Takumi started." That Misaki girl..."

"She is OUR Misaki right? Tora cut in.

"Uh, I don't really know, she had the same color eyes...but her hair is longer now. I cant really tell..." Takumi replied.

"What was her last name?" Tora asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to remember?" Takumi retorted.

"Well...she was your to be girlfriend." Tora said.

"SHUT UP!"Takumi yelled smacking Tora on the head.

"OWWWW!" Tora yelled back.

"She did seem really familiar though.." Takumi said. 

* * *

"Well, Fraud man Walker wasn't as bad I thought he would be." Misaki thought. "Plus, he did seem pretty familiar...but for some reason, he reminds of the name Mimi-chan?" 

* * *

Please leave a review, or I wont update. :P OK, JK, but i'll update faster if you leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

I lied. I'm sorry. I didn't update faster, My school work is getting really hectic. I have no excuses. Yall will have to be patient with me. I originally wrote this fic on my laptop. But my mom hogs it 27/7. So, I'm typing on my phone. :/... It may take a while, so I'm really sorry. For example, I started writing this chapter on 9/12... I also feel that the last chapter was rushed, so I'll edit that later. DON'T KILL ME!

* * *

"Miiii-saki!"Sakura tweeted slyly. "Did you bump into some one the other day? You said something about that this morning, remember?" A small smirk grew on Sakura's face.

Misaki turned pink." Umm, if I said no... Would you believe me?" Misaki said slowly.

"Wait what? Who did Misaki bump into? Why are you talking about it? Why are you so interested Sakura? Does that mean that Misa has the hots for him? Was it a him?Hello? I require information to function on a daily basis. Just saying." Shizuko said frowning slightly.

"Misa chan said she bumped into some one that day we went shopping." Sakura said laughing.

"I never told you... It just...slipped?" Misaki struggled to say.

"Mhm! Yeah! Totes!" Sakura said sarcastically. "Definitely"

Misaki sighed."Sakura, it wasn't that big of a deal, I just bumped into a stranger while I was taking a walk." She said.

"I thought I said that I needed details Misaki! Come on! Tell me all about him. It was a him right?" Shizuko asked.

"Yes Shizuko, it was a boy. now, lets see, he looked 5'10-11, he had blonde hair, and i dont know what colored eyes he has because he was wearing sunglasses. He was really nice though, like a gentlemen." Misaki said.

"Woah" Sakura said.

"Misaki" Shizuko started. "the average person doesn't remember that much about a stranger that the bump into on the street."

Misaki shrugged. "I have a good memory Shizuko" She said.

"NO, you have the hots for him" Sakura said giggling.

"Shut up Sakura, get of my case. Misaki said.

"Ok, but don't expect to get out of this situation so easily, you're gonna have to tell us everything that happened" Shizuko said smiling.

"Yes yes.."Misaki said wearily. "But I need to get to work. So Ill tell you later.

"Ugh, you're no fun..." Sakura whined. 

* * *

"Hey Takumi." Tora started. "What you think? Same Misaki?"

"I'm not sure." Takumi replied. " but I have bumped into that girl before, on the street.." He said thinking about the stranger incident.

"What girl? Misaki? I don't get it."Kuuga whined. "Explain all of this now please."

"Oh yeah, you met us after Takumi moved! No wonder you don't know who Misaki is!"Tora said suddenly enlightened. "But first, Taku chan said he bumped into the lady in question on the street,care to explain?" Tora asked glancing a Takumi.

"I was taking a walk with my usual disguise-"

"That consists of nothing but sunglasses" Tora cut of.

"Yes it contains nothing but sunglasses. " Takumi replied gritting his teeth. "I walking past this store and just looking up at the sky to observe the starless night, when suddenly, she bumped into me and knocked me down. Then me, being a gentlemen asked her if she was ok and apologized. Then we parted ways." Takumi finished.

"Whatever, it wasn't that big of a deal, but that Misaki who came here a few minutes ago was HOT, bro, you wouldn't mind if I tailed after her right?" Tora asked innocently smirking in anticipation." No, I really wouldn't" Takumi replied a strange sadness clawing over his heart. " But don't blame me if she falls for me first." He added.

Tora pouted. "Fine, besides, once you find the actual Misaki, she's all yours." He said.

"WHO THE HECK IS MISAKI?" Kuuga asked angrily as his earlier questioned was ignored.

"She's Takumi's childhood best friend and crush!" Tora responded quickly, grinning slyly. "Walker here moved to a new house in both mine and Misaki's neighborhood, so we were all friends until Takumi moved again."

Takumi grunted. "Who said you could narrate my life Tora? I'm pretty sure that question was directed towards me."

Tora just smiled.

"Oh is that so? I was pretty sure that question was directed towards me." He replied cooly intentionally trying to provoke Takumi. But it didn't really work on our only slightly annoyed friend since Takumi didn't reply.

"Wait" Kuuga started. "Why did you move away Takumi? Didn't you just move before?"

"To be exact, I lived in Tora's neighborhood for like 4 years. So it wasn't like I just moved." Takumi said his face turning dark. " I moved because my Dad passed away in an accident. My Mom needed to get a new job so she could support our family, and she got a job offer in New Jersey, so we moved." Takumi said monotonously, as if he had practice saying that line over and over again.

" oh..." Kuuga replied quietly.

"So, changing the topic, do you want to go out and eat lunch?" Tora asked brightly, wanting to end the pity party that was occurring.

"Sure." Takumi said realizing Tora's intentions. He didn't really like discussing his family matters to others.

"Are we going to La Velancia then?" Kuuga said naming he trio's favorite restaurant.

Tora smirked. " Did you have to ask?"

The trio laughed before locking up the clubhouse and turning off the lights. Takumi walked towards his car and the three piled in. 

* * *

"MISAKI! WE HAVE CUSTOMERS!" Satsuki the manager of Maid Latte yelled. The cafe was having an unusually busy day, more and more people poured in, it seemed like they just wouldn't stop. It was days like these that Satsuki was REALLY glad to have workers like Misaki, ones that worked hard enough to get many jobs done.

"Yes Manager!" Misaki called back making her way to the seating area.

"Jeez Misaki, don't call me manager, just call me Satsuki. Manager makes me feel old..." Satsuki replied pouting.

"Yes Satsuki" Misaki said giggling slightly. She made her way to the new customers sitting at the table.

"I'm Misaki and I'll be your waitress today! May I take your order?" Misaki asked politely. The woman at the table smiled back.

"I'll take two orders of today's special." The lady replied. Misaki quickly scribbled down the order and looked up.

"Two orders of Omelette rice coming right up!" Misaki said with a smile. She turned on her heels and made her way to the kitchen. She noticed that there were a lot more more people in the cafe that usual. "Better get moving before they start yelling at us to hurry up..." Misaki thought shuddering. Heels clacking, she finally made it to the kitchen,

"Two orders of Omelette rice for table 8!" Misaki yelled. Another waitress named Erika groaned.

"Another Omelette rice? That's the 17th order of it today! Don't these people have any other tastes?" Erika sighed. "Subaru! 2 orders of Omelette rice!" Erika yelled to another waitress. Erika plopped down on a chair in the dressing room. "My God, we sure do have a lot of customers today..." Erika said, wondering how long it was till the end of her shift.

"I heard that there was a popstar that came near here." Satsuki said walking into the room. "Maybe that's why..." Misaki blinked.

"Oh yeah, I went to the autograph signing thing this morning with my friends! The place is only a short walk from here, no wonder they're so many people." Misaki said with sudden realization. "Takumi Walker...does that ring a bell?" A loud crash suddenly disrupted her thoughts.

"I'm ok!" A blonde haired waitress said, picking up the stray chair she had tripped over.

"God Honoka, you have got to stop tripping into things." Sastuki said as she checked to make sure Honoka wasn't hurt.

"Forget about me, Misaki, did you say Takumi Walker?" Honoka asked, eyes shining.

"Yeah" Misaki replied

"As in THE Takumi Walker?" Honoka questioned.

"Yeah" Misaki said again.

"Like the popstar Takumi Walker?"

"Mhm"

"THE POPSTAR TAKUMI WALKER WAS HERE IN CHICAGO AND I DIDN'T KNOW?"

"Appearently." Misaki said slightly annoyed.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOGMOMG!"Honoka yelled startling everyone. She blushed and cleared her throat. "I mean, I knew that..pshhh" Honoka said waving her hand."

"Anyway." Satsuki said turning around. "We have a lot of customers today, so lets get moving." She clapped her hands twice. "Up up up everyone." Satsuki said as she left. Misaki turned around and walked to the kitchen area to deliver the orders when she heard a loud squeal. Worried, she quickly ran to the sitting area to make sure that no one was dying.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A heard of girls yelled again as they tried to push and shove their way into the cafe.

"STOP CUTTING IN LINE!"

"THERE IS NO LINE!"

"LET ME IN!"

"I SAW THEM FIRST!"

"GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY FACE!"

"SORRY I CANT HELP YOU WITH THAT, YOUR FACE IS A BUTT!"

"MOVE!"

"YOU MOVE!"

A stampede of girls stormed into the cafe. The customers looked on in shock and confusion. Misaki stood there, her mouth wide open in shock at the scene she was seeing.

"What. The. Heck." She thought as she ran into the group to try to break them apart. Fed up with their fighting, she shoved them outside and slammed the door, quickly locking it to keep them out. The entire cafe was quiet.

"Well, that was unexpected." A voice said. Misaki quickly turned around to locate the voice. Her eyes fell on to a blonde man. Suddenly, everything made sense.

"Walker."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers! It is I, the terrible at updating Raspberri Fondue. Hello! I know I suck, but bear with me. For those 39 people following this story and to those random readers that are just reading this for a quick read, this chapter is for you!**

* * *

Ok so it wasn't Takumi's fault that he ended up causing a ruckus at the little cafe. He was just too attractive for his own good, or so he would like to think. Fangirls always chased him everywhere, that's why he wore disguises in the first place. It wasn't like he wanted to hide his sexy self, he just had to, for his own safety.

Straightening his brown wig, Takumi stepped out of the clubhouse and walked to his car. Slipping on a pair of Ray Bans, He stealthily sneaked to his vehicle to avoid any lingering fangirls. Unfortunately, his friend had other ideas.

"Hey how far away is La Valencia from here?" Tora asked loudly.

"SHHHH!" Kuuga said silencing the otherwise offended Tora. "Be quiet! We're trying to get away from any remaining fangirls. Shut up."

"But I was just askin-"Tora started.

"Shut up!" Takumi hissed.

"Its just fangirls..." Tora said frowning. He didn't understand why the two were making such a big deal.

"Fangirls my ass, more like blood-thirsty leeches..." Takumi murmered.

"Mine don't try to suck my blood!" Tora exclaimed loudly.

"That's cuz Takumi is WAY more popular than you." Kuuga teased. "But seriously shut up."

"What if I don't wanna?" Tora asked childishly. Takumi rolled his eyes.

"And you wonder why you're not as popular as me." Takumi muttured under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tora yelled very loudly.

"HEY THEY'RE OVER HERE!" A voice yelled.

"WHAT SERIOUSLY?"

"LUCKY US!"

"QUICK HE'S TRYING TO GET AWAY!"

"Ohhhhh shit." Kuuga and Takumi moaned jumping into the car.

"Tora, why can't you just shut up?" Kuuga said slamming the door. "DRIVE TAKUMI DRIVE!" Kuuga yelled.

And then it happened. A large pack of squealing girls ran around the corner of the clubhouse, like a stampede of elephants. Takumi slammed his foot onto the gas pedal and with a loud screech, The trio was off.

"TAKE THIS LEFT! WAIT NO, YOU WENT TO FAR. TAKE A U-TURN HERE! I SAID TAKE A U-TURN!" Kuuga yelled frantically.

"DUD-"

"SHUT UP KUUGA I'M TRYING!" Takumi screamed. Tora could only watch in utter disbelief and fear as he watched the fangirls out run cars. His face twisted into a look of shock as he suddenly understood exactly why girls were something to be feared.

"Oh God I'm so sorry, please have mercy on me. I did not realize that this would happen. Please grant us safe passage and that our bones will still be intact after this chase. Oh please, I didn't mean to. I am a changed person, have mercy on me, oh please!" Tora muttered rapidly as if it was a mantra.

"Can we even get to La Valencia like this?" Kuuga asked.

"No, I think we passed it at the last turn." Takumi replied.

"Oh well.." Kuuga said, stomach growling. 5 minutes later, after a close shave with a hot dog vendor and several probably broken stop signs, the trio finally lost the girls. All three of their stomachs growled when they realized that they had yet to eat lunch.

"Huuuuuuungry." Tora groaned collapsing onto his seat. "I'm so hungry...I want foooood..."

"Hey, this was your fault you know. If you had just shut up, we wouldn't be in this mess." Takumi said slightly annoyed. Tora smiled sheepishly and looked at the ground. Takumi sighed as he tore of his wig. "Screw wigs." He said throwing the fake hair below his car seat.

"Hey hey," Kuuga started, "Why don't we just calm down and find a restaur-Hey! That cafe over there looks nice! How bout we eat lunch there?" Kuuga finished, his eyes shining brightly.

"Maid Latte?" Takumi said uncertainly.

"MAID-latte!?" Tora asked perking up. "You mean like, cute girls dressed up in maid outfits and calling us "master" MAID-latte?!" Tora quickly said. He started to jump up an down and flailing his hands excitedly. "Let's go!" He said taking off out of the car and into the restaurant. Takumi sighed as the followed the hyper-active bunny and Kuuga into the small cafe.

Tora opened the door as fast as he could, almost slamming it into the wall beside it. The door bell jingled and the trio stepping inside. Just at Takumi crossed the threshold, he heard a couple of voices.

"Hey isn't that Takumi Walker?"

"The famous musician Takumi Walker?"

"Naaaaww, the infamous shoe Takumi Walker"

"Wait what is someone as famous as he is doing in this small alleyway?"

"I dunno, should we get his autograph?"

"Uh, duh!"

"Um excuse me Mr. Walke- "

"DID SOMEONE SAY WALKER?" A loud voice shrieked through the street.

The large pack of fangirls ran from around the corner. They stampeded through the spray of civilians on the street and literally ran over the every obstacle in the way. They only had one objective, to get inside the small cafe.

"I CANT BELIEVE WE FOUND HIM!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"STOP CUTTING IN LINE!"

"THERE IS NO LINE!"

"LET ME IN!"

"I SAW THEM FIRST!"

"GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY FACE!"

"SORRY I CANT HELP YOU WITH THAT, YOUR FACE IS A BUTT!"

"MOVE!"

"YOU MOVE!"

Takumi groaned internally. "I swear I thought I lost them.." He thought when a certain Amber eyed girl caught his eye. The girl, Misaki pushed through the crowd and shoved everyone outside.

"Well that was unexpected." Takumi said trying to get her attention. Misaki turned around, her eyes instantly narrowing.

"Walker."

* * *

 **OK, SO! HI! I'm here with a super short chapter but fear not, for it is summer time and I will have loads of time to create chapters and update this story. I WILL BE BACK. PROMISE! Don't be afraid to review, they really make my day! ;)**


End file.
